


Shiro becomes the Red Paladin

by alchemist17



Series: FORM VOLTRON [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Oral Sex, Pokemon References, Vaginal Sex, mentions of polydins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: Shiro helps with a personal problem.





	Shiro becomes the Red Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge is written as 18 years of age or older.  
> Shiro thinks about Allura while having sex with Pidge but he doesn't intent to cheat, the paladins are in a big ol' poly relationship and would of course be happy for Shiro to pursue another lover.  
> re: PYF this chapter would be sometime after pidge and shiro get it on but before PYF:FA (that sounds really serious for a bunch of pwp don't it)  
> why isn't is actually in PYF? bc i wrote this first and i don't want to delete and repost it as a chapter

Pidge has been distracted. She’s been grouchy, tired, hungry enough to rival Hunk. It was probably just angst about her family but still, Shiro had to check.

She’s at her desks, a protective semi-circle beside the foot of her lion. He calls to her across the room.

“Pidge, you have a moment?”

“I-I suppose?”

She's nervous, tapping at the keys more heavily than usual. 

“Don’t worry, you aren’t in trouble.”

“I know, I know.”

Shiro leans against the desk. “Something’s bothering you, right?”

“It’s nothing, really, don’t worry.” She thinks her eyes are hidden by her hair, but he always knows when she’s looking.

“Is it something I could help with?”

Pidge inhales a little sharper than she intends. She's knows what Shiro means and she wants it, she really does but-

“I'm on my period.” Pidge says flatly.

“Okay.”

Pidge nods, turns back to her work. She jumps when Shiro tucks himself against her from behind.

“Oh! I thought you didn’t want…” She trails off, unsure of what to say.

“Of course I want you.” He bends to kiss at her neck.  “I understand if you don’t want to, though. It’s not for everyone.”

She pushes him back, turns to face him.

“Oh, look at you.”

Pidge is blushing. She’s bright red where the blood has pooled under her skin. He wants nothing more than to see where the blood is pooling in her underwear.

“You’re interested, aren’t you?”

“Well, I, uh, um, I suppose? God, I am.”

There’s my girl.” Shiro kisses her. Slides a thigh between hers, high enough that she rises to her toes.

He can feel the pad as it crinkles between them. Her hands grasp at his shoulders, fingers digging in. Their tongues work against each other and Shiro can feel himself hardening at her hip. She pulls back, a hand on his chest.

“What are you gonna do?” She asks, tucked into his chest, looking up with shining eyes.

“What do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know, what do you wanna do?”

Shiro rolls his eyes. Nine out of ten times she does this, sasses him instead of directing.

“I want to eat you out.”

“Oh! But that’s-”

“Dirty?” He kneels, tugging at her shorts. ”You think this is dirty, huh? That you’re dirty?” His fingers tuck into her waistband, pulling the elastic away from the skin. “I’m gonna lick you clean again.” He kisses along the pink line it leaves behind. “And then I’m going to fuck you.”

Pidge is looking down at him, holding her shirt up to see. She’s embarrassed, the darker red clouding her cheeks instead of the preferred pink of arousal.

“It’s okay.” Shiro murmurs, kissing at the crease of her thigh. “It's okay. We could take this to the shower, if you're worried about making a mess.”

“No no, it shouldn't be too messy. My flow should be lighter by now.”

“I kinda wanted you to make a mess of me. ” He pulls her underwear down further, exposing the first short curls.

The hairs have formed tiny ringlets with each other, damp and clinging with sweat and blood.

“Maybe-maybe next time? I like the sound of that too.”

Shiro wants to kiss her. She's so sweet for him, always has been. For now he kisses her mound, kisses each part of fuzzy skin he reveals. When he finally sees the pad it’s barely pink and he tries not to look disappointed. Pidge shifts to push her pants down and she spreads her legs further.

There comes a single, burgundy trickle down her pink stained thigh.

It’s a struggle, but he manages not to come in his pants.  He leans in, sniffing, careful not to get too close and waste it on his nose.

“Here, let me…” Her fingers slide down between her labia, and he waits, breathless, as she reveals her entrance, slick and shining wet with blood.

Shiro leans in slowly, flattens his tongue to lick from the base of her hole to her clit. The blood on her thigh smears along his chin but it’s no loss, not now. He mouths over the hole as though he was kissing her mouth, pressing his tongue inside.

Pidge has a hand clasped over her mouth, squirming as Shiro licks into her. He’s ravenous, relentless as he feasts on her. The iron tang is building in his mouth and he’s desperately hard. He rubs at himself through his trousers and Pidge groans. 

“Shiro, you know I can't stand it when you touch yourself.”

He looks up at her like he doesn't know what she means. She's getting wetter against his face but but by the taste it's not the blood he craves. Shiro doesn't know how he'll wait for this again, he's aching for it and it's not over. Maybe, he thinks, maybe Allura bleeds too. Maybe the other paladins would permit him to pursue her, to stray from their bed to get what he wants. 

Not what he needs. Shiro has that already, he reminds himself as Pidge writhes on his face. But he wants someone to sit on his face and bleed on him until he’s choking on it. Wants to drown in those he loves.

“Get up here.” Pidge pulls at his white tuft of hair.

“I'm not finished.” He whines, clutching at her thighs.

“Shiro, don't you want to fuck me?”

If he’s honest he’d rather stay here, in this subservient position. But then he thinks of his dick, stained with blood. How it would look toppled over on his stomach as he played with his ass.

So he follows her hand, kissing up her peach fuzz stomach as he stands. Shiro pulls her shirt over her head. It's only going to block his view of her cunt and he likes that Pidge doesn't wear a bra. He lifts her onto the desk, helps her out of her trousers.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Pidge looks away, bashful.

“You gotta believe me, baby girl.” Shiro takes her face in his hands, tilts her up to look. “I love you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Shiro thumbs over her cheekbones, pulls her in to kiss her. “Beautiful.” He says again.

She doesn’t dispute, holds eye contact as she fumbles with his trousers.

“Are you going to stop being sappy and fuck me like you came here to do?”

He rolls his eyes, pushes his trousers down. “Only because it’s you...what is it Lance calls you, Pidgeo?”

Pidge starts laughing.

“Com’on, you know I don’t know anything about those old pokey-man games you two play.” He pouts, exaggerated, as she keeps laughing, kicking her little legs either side of him.

“It’s  _ Pidgey _ . He calls me Pidgey.”

“Pidgey! I remember now. It’s that little brown bird.”

“I'm not that small, really. I'm sure I’d be a Dartrix.”

“My little Pidgey. Let me make you sing.”

She rolls her eyes, but hooks a leg around his hip. “Come on then.”

Shiro pushes in. He looks down as he pulls back, enraptured by the streaks of pink on his cock.

“Look at us.” He breathes.

“You’re really into this, huh?” Pidge wraps her arms around his neck, pulling his forehead down against her shoulder.

“I can't explain it, I just…” Shiro’s thumb pulls at her labia, further exposing her to his gaze. “I feel so close to you.”

She pets the back of his head, indulgent. “I think I understand.”

His thumb settles over her clit, rubbing back and forth over it. He keeps rubbing until Pidge starts squirming. 

“You gonna sing for me, Pidgey?”

“I'm at least a Pidgeott-oh!” Pidge tenses, arms and legs and cunt clutching at him. “Fuck, Takashi…”

Shiro stills. He's desperate to see what his cock looks like now she's come on it, if there's fresh blood for him to revel in. But he waits until Pidge’s body relaxes, until huffs out a sigh and spreads her thighs again.

“Okay, okay” she wets her mouth. “I'm good. Come on.”

Shiro kisses her, palms at her breast. There's barely enough to fondle, and though he loves them his thoughts stray to Allura again.

Pidge leans back on her desk, over the scattered papers and bolts, tucks an arm beneath her head. 

“Whatcha thinking about, stud?”

He sighs. “Allura.”

“Allura.” Pidge props her leg on his shoulder. “Yeah, I’d go for that.”

Shiro kisses her ankle, tickles her feet through her socks.

“What do you think she's like under that dress?”

“I'm hoping for tentacles.”

“You're nasty.”

Pidge grins, reaches down to rub her fingers along where Shiro penetrates her. Her fingers come away bloody and she holds them up to show him. “And I’m nasty?”

It’s a low blow. The blood shines on her fingers and he reaches for her hand. Her arm doesn’t reach so he bends, anoints his scar with her blood. And then he pulls her fingers into his mouth, pressing his tongue over the pads as he starts to work his hips again.

Pidge is wetter now. He doesn’t dare to look; he doesn’t want this to be over yet. Shiro lays his hand on her lower stomach. He can't feel his cock; only Hunk is big enough for that. Shiro just wants to touch. There's scar on her shoulder, a wound she hid from them and wasn't healed by the pods. There's tiny healed burns over her forearms, a superficial bruise on her side from battle. He lets his gaze drop lower, to the silvery lightning stretch marks over the curve of her hips.

She’s so gorgeous beneath him that he can’t help himself. Shiro looks down at his cock.

There’s fresh blood. It’s brighter colour is beautiful over the darker drying blood. It’s soaking into his pubic hair and he can feel it trickle down his balls. His head is spinning and he whines her name, her real name, when he comes. Finally he slumps onto his hands, looming over her. There’s blood on his chin, jaw, cheeks. His cock hangs limp between them, red with blood from the inside and out. His semen is welling at her entrance, pink with their combined pleasure.

Pidge touches her fingers to his face.

“What are you, the red paladin?”

“You’re not funny, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> personal favourite part? where pidge calls shiro stud i absolutely believe she would


End file.
